Love's Transformation
by Guardian of the Phoenix
Summary: A new monster a Shapeshifter named Raphael captures Deuce heart but can Deuce see the truth or will he let fear hate ruin the best thing that has ever happened to him Yaoi boy&boy no like no read title sucks might change OCs are welcomed and looking for an artist for cover art
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance of characters to actual persons, living or dead is purely coincidental. Duplication without written permission is prohibited and steal, if you wanna I will **FIND YOU**. I do not own Monster High or related characters and am not making a profit from this story. The characters are owned by Mattel Toys

**Content Code Warnings**(every single thing, even if it's barely mentioned or only touched upon for a few seconds; these content codes do not accurately represent the overall content of this story when taken out of context like this.)- Anal, Bi, F/F, HJ, Language, OC, Oral, Rim, SoloF, Spank, Violence, WD, WIP, Rape. This story contains graphic descriptions of a sexual nature and the reader assumes any and all responsibility for proceeding further, including any legal age requirements that may exist regarding their exposure to such material in the country in which they reside.

Okay this my very frsit Monster High fic so I hope people like as much as I love writing this now this is also the first Yaoi meaning slash aka homosexaul MH fic so if you don't like the idea of Two boys or two girls don't read okay so no flames.

"I am so bored Mrs. Grim"

"Raphael-Raven Darkholme if you say that one more time" said Mrs. Grim the Vampire maid

"But I am mom and dad move me here then take a long trip

for three months what of me I know no one here and-"

"Why don't you practice your shapeshifting lord knows your female forms need work."

Raphael-Raven Darkholme age 16 came from a long line of Metamorphs that is people could shapeshift into people and animals or objects Raphael was lucky he was born with the power to turn into both living and non-living objects this was extremely rare.

Giving a sigh he walked outside maybe he would explode the town from high above with little effort on his part he soon transformed into a crow took off into the sky it was amazing seeing the world the way a crow would or as any animal in truth he had been them all lion tiger werewolf both monsters and normal creatures.

He soared in the sky he felt like he could fly for hours but eventually he did need rest so he landed on a basketball court where only one guy was playing.

*Damn he is fine* he thought

Within seconds he changed again this time in the form of a black cat with yellow eyes he went to the bleachers and sat just watching him the guy was Deuce Gorgon is the 16 year old son of medusa and fine didn't just cut he was hot Deuce is tall and muscular, with green eyes that can turn people to stone (at least for a few hours) which is why he wears glasses. His scalp hair is actually scaly and green, and atop his head are a bunch of snakes. He also has green scales on his bicep.

He wears a red sleeveless shirt with a skull graphic on it, with a gray and white striped vest or a gray hoodie. He has black pants, a black fingerless glove on his left hand and a black wristband with the Monster High logo on his right wrist. He always wears red sunglasses

Raphael always did kind of play for the other team and man was this guy cute but he probably had some hot fearleader for a girlfriend he hell he could the school star.

Raphael was in such thought he didn't see a green ball heading straight for him till-

Smack

"Meow"

The next thing he knew he went flying in the air but luckily he landed in the grass.

*Oh fuck* he thought

He stood up nothing felt broke expect his pride how did this happen when in animal form or monster his sense sharpen he could have doge that ball.

"Hey there little guy."

Raphael turn to see the boy he was watching he looked concerned but he couldn't be over him was it?

"Meow"

Normally he could talk in wither he was an animal or human but for now he would what happens.

"Here let me help you"

Deuce scoop up what he thought was a cat looked him over and grinned.

*I hope he doesn't tourtce poor cats*

"Well your all right little dazed but no worse for the wear come on I'll take you home."

And that's how it went man was this manster for real Raph really hope he wasn't the kind to hurt anmails.

Deuce lives with his mother in "a building from one of those pictures at a Greek restaurant. The kind with the big columns and everything. There isn't a car in the driveway.

"My mom must not be home." He says.

Raphael snuggle closer to Deuce man this guy had a six pack and was growing strong but also kind of sweaty

*Dman it boy get your head in the game* he scolded himself

"Come on my room is the first room on the right" He says. And they enter a blue room. It's kinda messy but what teen monster's room isn't this way?

"Here you are, be right back." He said

Raphael looked around it was like every teen boy monster's room video games galore, posters of hot female monsters, boxers and clothes everywhere.

Raphael hop down from the bed and inspected one of the shorts as a cat his senses where at the peak he gave a sniff wow they didn't smelled of pee and shit but the order of his nuts and semen mmm dude must jack off in these.

He then heard chatter from one of the shelves he looked and saw a cage.

"Wonder what's in there?"

With a few graceful leaps he saw a two tailed rat who upon seeing him in cat from started squeaking

"Please don't eat me I have lots to live for."

That was another befit he could commutate with both humans and animals.

"Oh please I am not gonna eat you now hush before I-

Moew"

"Oh no you don't Percy is a friend not food" said Deuce

*Great I am being scolded for something I don't want to do.*

Deuce sat the bed and place some milk in a bowl

"Here you go fella"

*I knew I should have chosen like a dog or something then

I could get meat*

But like a champ he lapped it up it wasn't bad though

It was then Deuce's Icoffin rang

"Oh hey Cleo"

*Perfect he did have a ghoulfriend*

"Yeah I am cool so what had happened at Fearleading

practice"

Damn he hated when he was right

"OK first off the rumors are false I don't like Frankie Stein at least not like that and two Torelei is a fucking bitch you

know she wants me and just want to brake us apart."

*MMM trouble in paradise*

"Oh come on you know she is jealous and of course Frankie told you no because we are not dating ok we are not fucking is that better look just put Frankie back on the team please I will see you later."

He groans

"Oh Fuck"

"Ghouls Troubles huh?"

*Oh shit better lie quick*

"Yeah huh wait you talk?"

"Duh if you hadn't dazed me I could have turned back by

now"

"Huh turn back into what?"

"This"

In seconds Raphael transformed into his human self

"What but then-why didn't-"

"When you hit me with the ball I forgot for a sec I was human made me a cat for a while."

"Oh yeah sorry um are you okay"

"Yeah I am fine can I use your phone real quick"

After calling the maid to tell her he was fine and he would

be home soon.

He walked back into the room to find Deuce playing video games

"I guess I should be leaving then."

Deuce looked up

"Do you have too I mean if you want we could hang out for a while"

"Um okay I am Raphael by the way"

"Deuce, Deuce Gorgon."

For the next hour they ordered a screechza and played

Video games till

Boom

Crashed

Both boys flinched

"Shit what the hell was that?"

"Sounds like rain"

They looked out the window

Thunder and lightning rolled into one, crashing deep in the dark sky. The reflection of the flashes of lightning shimmered off the glowing clouds, glistening like blazes of light. The darkness caused the air to look bleak and grey, the depressing mood lingering on its inhabitants. The rain poured heavily down onto the ground, the storm never ceasing. The heavy drops landed on the ground violently, creating a gloomy fog and a soft mist flowing through the air.

The desolate streets were quiet and barren, as the rain was the only thing that was present in the city currently. The silence, besides the rainfall that was pattering against the streets and buildings, was tortuous to endure.

"Wow our video game session must have been long I didn't realized how bad it was" said Deuce

Then he looked at Raphael

"How are you gonna get home?"

"Um I was gonna fly but uh-"

As he spoke lighting hit the tree and it fell

"Not likely cool you can stay for the night"

"Great you know you are awfully nice for someone you just met"

"Well I did hit you with a ball and did sort of kidnapped you"

"True but still anyone tell me more about De Nile"

"Well she got it into her head that I like Frankie Stein but I don't at least not like a ghoulfriend but she keeps on and on about that ever since Frankie made up the fact that she and I were dating to impress Cleo"

"If you want my opinion dump the bitch if she is that jealous and you guys brake up at least six times a month then who needs the headache."

"So you have a ghoulfriend?"

"No I had boyfriend back at my old school a hot Werewolf

but that was a disaster."

"Really?"

"Yeah look he wasn't out yet so he had me transform into a female for dates"

"You can become a woman?"

"Sort of see I can the tits and stuff right but uh"

"What?"

"My dick doesn't become a pussy for some odd reason watch"

He transformed again this time she appeared with "shoulder-length hair, a graceful neck, perfect features, and an amazing figure tucked into jeans and a snowy white top. Her appearance always changed. "She couldn't decide the color of her eyes, or the exact color of her hair. She became more and more beautiful, as if her image was aligning itself to Deuce's thoughts- getting as close to his ideal of beauty

"Wow" was all Deuce could say the guy was good if he didn't know better he said he was the real thing 'she' was elegant without trying, fashionable without effort, stunning without makeup.

"You like I am that good?"

"Yeah are they I mean they look-"

"Yep no illusions here but do you think they should be bigger or smaller"

Deuce watch in amazement as he or rather she went from an A to a DD breast size he could feel his cock getting harder yeah he knew this was a guy but still even a transgender couldn't it off as well as he could all thoughts of Cleo left his mind as he watch the other twirl around did he know what this was doing to him.

In truth no but then he always got like this sometimes he make his hips wider lips fuller he was always changing his looks he simply gets bored of his appearance and changes them after a second he did notice the tent in Deuce's Pants and couldn't help suppress the grin.

"Say Deuce what do you think of these outfits."

In seconds he change in a bikini like swimsuit that show his Baywatch babe boobs

"I watch this one show where this lifeguard babe was running like this in slow motion"

"OOOHH-okay that's enough you're very er talented"

*Okay this is fun but then make him cream his pants*

In truth he didn't know why he was doing this but it was turning him on normally he hated doing female forms as most of the men he dated just wanted that but with Deuce well it was different like he wanted to please the Gorgon boy .

This time he transformed into a beautiful, passionate, glamorous, and very sexy very slender and fair-skinned woman. She had blue eyes, pouty lips, purple eyelids, aqua earrings, long red hair that covers her right eye, huge breasts, red strapless sparkling dress (that shows her largest breast cleavage, bare back, and any one of her legs), long purple opera gloves, and shiny red high-heels

"Okay Deuce now what do you think?" he-she asked their voice sensual and alluring

Now deuce felt very hot and his pants even tighter.

"Oh here Deuce let me help you with that"

*What the hell am I doing Deuce has a Ghoulfirend and a princess no doubt and I am doing this okay I am not alone but still*

Even though this thought was in his head Raphael didn't stop and Deuce didn't stop him as he reach and unzipped the boy's pants.

*What in the underworld am I doing I have Cleo although Cleo is such prude not even letting me touch her tits and all the money time and effort I spend to keep her happy but still this not right and this is not even a she well not really*

Deuce thought as the other's fingers caressed Deuce, slowly moving up and down his member finally pulling him free from his confines and oh god this monster had a MONSTER in his pants

"Oh my god"

Deuce blushed this was the first time a girl (Even if she was a he) saw his cock and was a little please at the reaction.

"Just how fucking big are you?" said Raphael in his own voice

"Um 12in and um thick too"

"No wonder Cleo keeps you around I am surprise she can still walk let alone piss after this thing"

"Well Me and Cleo never um-"

"What not even second base"

"No"

"HMM then you need this"

Without a second thought he jerks Deuce pumping him

slowly loving the way the meat feels neither boys has a second thought on Cleo or the fact That Raphael is a shifter just the pleasure that is sex.

*Oh god this feels good I haven't masturbated in weeks*

It was then Raph went for the gold and began to suck him off it was in truth his first blowjob but from the way Deuce was moving he was doing a hell of a job he cressed the balls and fondle them every time he felt Deuce was coming he stopped holding them ever so.

"Please…please" begged Deuce

"Please what?"

"Let me come"

With that plea in was only moments when.

"AHHH"

Gorgon cum went flying over Raphael his hand dress face

over Deuce just everywhere.

*Oh god wow that was hell what was that?*

Deuce the grabbed him and Kissed him hard.

*What am I doing I should be pissed I should want to

punch the hell out of him but I want to kiss him make out

with him er her whatever.*

"Um I need to go to the Bathroom" said Raphael

He transformed back into himself went into the bathroom shutting the door behind him.

"Raphael-Raven Darkholme what the hell is wrong with you for fucks sakes when he gets himself together he will be pissed oh man the one person you meet and you fuck it up normally I such good control maybe I do need to fuck more often get this sexual tension out."

Giving a sigh he walked out of the bathroom.

It was silent as he walked back into the room Deuce was on the bed one of the controllers in his hands

"Hey Dude here"

Deuce tossed him the other one and they began to play again with Raphael winning again

"Dude are you sure you never played this before?"

"No usually I have no one to play"

"Why didn't you friends back home."

"Some but not really most people Humans and Monsters don't trust my kind because of our power they think we are sneaky devois and manipulative."

Deuce rasie an eyebrow

"Okay I am that but I am calm, calculating, charming but enough about me I just want to say sorry-whoa"

He was throw on the floor with Deuce on top of him

*I knew I was gonna get stoned*

"Look what happen here after today didn't happen ok"

"Um ok"

Deuce looked at him and the other male wished he could take his shades off, wished he could see his eyes.

"And if you EVER do that again I swear-"

"Yeah, yeah I know stone time but we still have twelve hours till tomorrow"

With that he flipped Deuce over begin kissing him and Deuce gave no protest.

*God he will be the death of me* thought Deuce

Poor Deuce if only he knew what lay ahead for him but OMG my first MH oh god I hope you like it now I respect and need good positive criticism and yes this is Yaoi Boy boy gay guys kissing crossdress and transgender(Well shape sifting I not sure how that works) ok so no flames you have been warned.

**CHARACTER PORFILE**

**Name**- Raphael-Raven Darkholme

**Alias- **shifter

**Species- **Shapeshifter

**Power Class: **8

**Age: **16

**Height: **6'1

**Characteristics: **he is a tall stately beautiful young man with a muscular body with long flowing silkily blond hair and slender blue eyes

**Personality- **Heis calm, calculating, charming and very manipulative; he is a complex young man. He is also an excellent tactician, regularly displaying cunning, perception, and resourcefulness that allow him to take advantage of almost any situation. He can lie with a straight face and no physical reaction but he is also overconfident and thinks he can do just about anything by himself. He can be very arrogant, treating his allies with various degrees of disrespect

**Eyes: **Blue

**Hair: **Blond

**Weight: **200 lbs.

**Unique Traits- **He is one of the most aesthetically beautiful males in existence of Western Civilization. He is extraordinarily beautiful, perfectly proportioned, and possesses no physical flaws whatsoever. By the standards of the Western civilization on Earth, he is the epitome of male beauty and one of the most aesthetically perfect male beings in existence his beauty is exceptional, mesmerizing and unforgettable even and is described as being the most beautiful person in the world, as such he is astoundingly gorgeous

**Powers: **The most incredible of his powers is the ability to shape-shift. He is able to literally control the molecular structure of his body's bio-polymer and make it resemble anything he wants. He can form clothing and weapons with non-moving or non-functioning parts. There does not seem to be any limit to the number of people the He can imitate and His ability to imitate people and their mannerisms has stood him in good stead for his disguises. He has been seen to shape-shift into the size and shape of a common house fly and to enormous sizes comparable to skyscrapers. He is also able to change colors only female forms give him

**'''Metamorphosis''' **(''also known as Shape-Shifting'') is the ability to alter one's physical structure into a variety of shapes and sizes. The nature and range of such an ability varies from user to user. This power differs from Transformation, which enables a user to alter his or her physical features into one specific form. The ability to shift from one form to the next is almost always instantaneous requiring only a few seconds of concentration for the power to take effect.

In many cases, the shifter in question can alter their form to mimic the physical characteristics of people or animals. Some Shape-shifters can mimic another's form down to the molecular level can alter their physical structure to assume the shape of a wolf, a bat, and sometimes even a fine mist.

**Empathic Metamorph:** A shapeshifter who can assume the form of any living creature, even those who only exist in legends (once he became a Godzilla-like dragon and actually breathed fire, and another occasion he became a werewolf that looked like fellow monster Clawdeen Wolf, and had all of a wolf's natural abilities). He can assume the form of other people as well.

**Power Duplication:** If he takes on the appearance of another monster, he can also gain their physical powers.

**Metamorph:** can psionically alter the formation of his biological cells at will. As a result he can cause herself to look and sound like an exact duplicate of any human, humanoid, or semi-humanoid being of either sex (Females forms do give him trouble), wearing virtually any kind of clothing. His control is so exact that he can precisely duplicate another person's retina pattern in h own eyes, finger, palm and skin-pore patterns on his own hands and skin, and vocal cords to match voices to the point of corresponding voiceprints. Although he can maintain the form of a person of his height, weight, and build indefinitely, the longer that he maintains the form of a person physically bigger than himself, the greater the strain he feels.

**Metamorphic Adaptation**_**:**_ he has shown the ability to adapt her body depending on his situation at the time. he was able to adapt her body in order to camouflage according to her surroundings, shift his organs into his lower extremities, heal from numerous bullet wounds in at least a few minutes, and mimic the textures of metals.

**Enhance Physical Attributes**_**:**_ ability to enhance his strength, speed, agility, reflexes, and senses

**Accelerated Healing:** his nature allows him to repair and regenerate himself from minor to near death injuries in a short span of time, much faster than an ordinary human.

**Toxin & Disease Resistance:** He is also able to develop resistance and immunities to toxins and diseases.


	2. AN

To all my readers I will soon do a revamp of this story and a few others and I hope to be done soon love Guardian of the Phoenix


End file.
